


The Real MVP

by Wolfy22Zsasz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22Zsasz/pseuds/Wolfy22Zsasz
Summary: Millie dreams of one thing.... Becoming a Zsaszette. Oh, and winning Victor's heart.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Her name was Mildred Violet Powers. MVP. It was a joke among her family. Partially because she had always been the runt of the family. Her parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins all were tall. The women willowy and model-esque. The men strong and built like bodybuilders.  
And then there was Millie. She wasn't short, just average height at 5'5". But in a family of models she was the black sheep. Her hair was frizzy where everyone else's were sleek. She wore glasses and contacts when everyone else had perfect vision. They all wore the latest fashions and Millie.... Millie felt uncomfortable in dresses and skirts. 

The Powers lived in the nice part of Gotham, all big estates and wrought iron gates. Millie grew up never wanting for anything.....other than acceptance and to belong. She was forced to attend galas and dinner parties. What she really enjoyed though, was wandering the streets of downtown Gotham. The dirtier and seedier the better. Not that she wanted to get mugged, raped, murdered, but she loved the grittiness, the slap in your face of reality and humanity. She loved the ugly truth of downtown Gotham. This was REAL. Not the elite socialites with fake nails, fake eyelashes, fake boobs, fake smiles. Money could only buy so much and the truth couldn't be bought. Facts were facts and that's why Millie loved walking down the littered streets and alleys.

It was during one of her downtown escapades that she first saw Victor Zsasz. It was a matter of wrong alley, wrong time. Or right alley, right time depending on how you looked at it.

Millie turned into the alley and froze wide eyed as she saw the group of people at the other end. A tall bald headed man dressed head to toe in black was standing with a gun pointed at a man shrinking against the brick wall in a rumpled suit. Around him in a semi circle were three women dressed in varying assortments of black leather dominatrix-esque outfits.  
"Millie! What're you doing?!" Harold, one of her many homeless acquaintances, grabs her by the arm and drags her back around the corner.  
"Who was that?" Millie tries to peek back around the building.  
"Shhhh!! That's Victor Zsasz! You don't want to run across him and the chicks that follow him around. He's death personified." Harold claps a hand over her mouth, his eyes showing too much white.  
A single shot rings out, barely discernable from all the traffic noise and shouting on the street.  
Millie peels Harold's hand away and leans around the corner again. The man in the rumpled suit is now crumpled on the ground, a stain slowly spreading on the ground beneath him. She watches as Victor Zsasz tugs the sleeve of his jacket up, exposing a pale forearm. Reaching into his jacket he pulls out a box cutter, putting the blade to his skin and slowly cutting into that pale flesh. She watches mesmerized by how meticulous he is with every movement so controlled. He is precision. He is death. He is REAL.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the fifth time that she saw Victor Zsasz that she fell in love. Something clicked and she just knew. He was the harsh reality she craved. The visceral truth of Gotham. Hunt or be hunted. Eat or be eaten. 

Victor didn't follow the rules of polite society. The rigid stifling society Millie had been raised in. He embodied what she had roamed the streets of Gotham looking for. Victor Zsasz and his Zsaszettes were raw power and adrenaline. They didn't fit in. They stood out and were proud of it. That was what Millie Powers craved. That was what she aspired to have and to be. The real MVP


	3. Chapter 3

It was a year after she first laid eyes on Victor that she found the courage to approach him. Her mother had just "had a talk" with her, which was her mother's way of expressing her disappointment that Millie didn't fit in. Her regret that genetics had failed to create Millie in the image of her sisters and her further dismay that Millie had no desire to try and follow the social norms. There was a pressure in her chest, building until she felt like a balloon filled to the brink of popping. 

Walking blindly through the streets of Gotham, it was pure chance that she stumbled into Victor and the Zsaszettes. Literally. They emerged from the alley right as Millie walked by, not focused on where she was going but rather the mindless action of moving forward one foot in front of the other. Bouncing off of his chest, Millie looks up and startles as she recognizes Victor's dark eyes and smooth skull.   
He looks blankly down at her, his face showing the slightest amount of annoyance. 

"Sorry Victor!" The words leave her mouth without thinking.   
He stares down at her a moment more before stepping around her. 

"Wait!" She turns, throwing caution to the wind as Victor looks over his shoulder. "I want to be a Zsaszette!" 

"No." Was Victor's one word answers before turning to walk away. 

Millie does the unthinkable, reaching out and grabbing his arm, pressing on. "Why not?"

As Victor's smooth head slowly turned to peg her with a cold dead stare, she could feel the eyes of the Zsaszettes on her in disbelief. 

"Are you suicidal?"

"No."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No."

"So you're just fucking insane then."

"I want to be a Zsaszette." She repeats. 

A smile of disbelief slowly appears on his face. "You're funny." It quickly disappears. "Now get lost."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"

"You can't." Victor replies as he turns and walks away, the Zsaszettes falling in step behind him.

"Watch me." She whispers to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Millie stepped out of the frosted glass shower and examined herself in the ornate mirror that took up the whole wall opposite. She felt so average. Average height, average looks. Her frizzy golden brown hair had grown out past her shoulders so it partially obscured her small round breasts. Her stomach wasn't flat but wasn't round- just softly somewhere in between. Her hips were neither narrow or wide. Her legs neither thick nor thin. Her eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to be blue or green. If her reflection didn't sum her existence up as a whole, she didn't know what did. She just didn't fit. But she was going to change it. She was going to mold herself into something new. Cocoon herself in change until she emerged something different. Who she really wanted to be, who she aspired to be on the inside finally realized externally. The real MVP.


End file.
